1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck and trailer ramps. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an extendable, telescoping tailgate ramp adapted to connect to a vehicle tailgate using a plurality of magnetic anchors for the purposes of loading a motorcycle, ATV or similar item into the back of the vehicle.
Loading a motorcycle into a transport vehicle or onto an elevated plane, such as a the bed of a pickup truck or a trailer, requires the motorcycle to be driven up an inclined plane from the ground level and up to the vehicle level, whereafter the motorcycle may be secured to the transport vehicle. Traditional means of loading large articles and motorcycles into trucks in this fashion include the use of elongated ramp sections or planks of wood, which act as an inclined support for the motorcycle tires along a narrow path as it is driven into the truck bed. The use of such ramps can be problematic, as their elongated length limits their transportability and stowage, while their ability to securely attach to the transport vehicle and remain static is of primary importance, both for user safety and to prevent damage to the motorcycle if the ramp were to dislodge and fall. These concerns are even greater for make-shift ramps made from elongated wooden plank sections, which are not generally designed to carry significant load along their broad surface and can result in failure of the plank and the aforementioned safety and property damage risk upon failure.
More sophisticated tailgate ramps have been designed and disclosed in the prior art. These devices relate to structural members adapted to securely attach to a truck tailgate to minimize the risk of movement and to increase the load capacity of the ramp. Collapsible and condensable tailgate ramp assemblies are also available as a means of improving the stowage of a tailgate ramp and deploying the ramp only when required, wherein its structure is minimized when not in use. These assemblies include telescoping and expandable structures that allow the ramp to be condensed and then expanded as desired.
The present invention relates to a new and improved tailgate ramp assembly having a similarly condensable structure, however with improved elements that facilitate loading of a motorcycle and improved means of attaching the assembly to a truck tailgate. Specifically, the present invention comprises a frame structure having upstanding side portions that support a deployable set of telescoping members that form a continuous ramp section. The members attach to ends of the ramp, wherein the upper end is supported within a slide rail along the frame, allowing the upper portion of the ramp to be positioned along the base of the frame to create a smooth transition between the ramp and frame, while further allowing the frame to be positioned within the frame interior when condensed. The assembly is securable to a pickup truck tailgate utilizing magnetic anchors, which statically support the ramp device while in use and while stowed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to pickup truck ramps and motorcycle ramps. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to collapsible and telescoping ramp devices having familiar design elements for the purposes of loading cargo onto an elevated platform, and particularly into a pickup truck bed. The devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,058 to Otis describes a tailgate ramp for mounting on a truck, wherein the ramp includes telescopically extending ramps that are stowed in pockets within the tailgate. The ramp comprises a frame, a hinge assembly that pivotally mounts the frame to the vehicle, and at least one ramp member adapted to support a second vehicle thereon. The ramp member includes at least two telescoping members having an extended and retracted configuration, wherein the retracted configuration is stowable within the frame of the device. Vertical sliding rollers permit movement of the ramp axle within the frame. The Otis device also describes several embodiments of the ramp, including one attached to the truck body and extending from the truck tailgate, and one having pivotable ramp members. While Otis device is similar in nature and a very relevant device to the present invention, the present invention provides a frame having a magnetic base and a frame that allows the telescoping frame members to slide along a vertical and horizontal plane prior to be stowed within the frame body in a horizontally condensed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,561 to Kushniryk is another such device that includes a compact ramp construction that comprises a series of nestable, telescopic modules that connect to a detachable anchor along one end of the ramp. The modules comprise pi-shape members having a pair of parallel side members and side walls spaced apart in slideably nestable relation. The modules collapse into a nested position that provides an assembly that is easily transportable and deployable for loading articles into an elevated platform, such as a vehicle tailgate. The modules of the Kushniryk device, while providing a simple cross section, include cross members having significant open space from one another, moving from the ground level to the tailgate along the modules. While this may be suited for larger vehicles or for climbing the ramp by foot, these spaces create gaps in support along the ramp, wherein the wheel of a motorcycle or ATV may become lodged. This creates problems when loading such vehicles, compounded by the fact that the user must further navigate the spaces as he or she accompanies the vehicle up the ramp. The present invention comprises a continuous ramp platform that is constructed of a plurality of telescoping members that form a cohesive and largely gapless support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,149 to Boone describes a conventional pickup truck tailgate having an elongated slot along the upper margin of the tailgate from which three telescoping ramp sections may extend from. The ramp provides a progressively narrowing set of sections that allow the sections to telescope into one another and stow into the tailgate of the vehicle when not in use and deploy outwardly therefrom for providing a loading gate. The Boone devices discloses a tailgate ramp that is integrated into a truck tailgate, wherein the tailgate is lowered to a horizontal level before deploying the ramp from a cavity within the tailgate, whereby the ramp hinges downward and provides a ready ramp for loading heavy articles into the truck bed interior. The present invention contemplates an independent assembly that is mountable along a number of different platforms and supports, and is not necessarily limited to pickup truck tailgates. The base of the present invention is a magnetic frame having upstanding portions that support the tailgate ramp in a slideable manner to allow clearance between the ramp and the support, along with an interior portion that allows stowage of the condensed ramp when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,335 to Johns discloses a telescopic tailgate ramp of a similar nature as the Boone device, wherein the Johns device includes a base tray and a series of telescopically-connected trays that are stackable upon one another to replace an existing vehicle tailgate. The trays engage end pieces of preceding and succeeding trays to provide a stackable, deployable configuration wherein the end pieces are tenon-like portions that engage a channel. The trays are elongated, planar members that engage along their lateral sides, telescoping inward as the assembly is deployed from the tailgate hinge point to a ground surface. While provides a useful tailgate ramp, the Johns device suffers from the same drawback as the Boone device, wherein its structure is limited to a truck tailgate hinge point. Its structure, while providing a telescoping ramp, is also divergent from the present invention.
Finally, U.S. Published Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0044729 to Navarre discloses a truck running board and combination ramp device, wherein the running board comprises of a tubular beam that is detachable from the truck when not utilized as a running board for use as an article ramp onto the vehicle tailgate. Mounts on the tubular beam and a lockable retainer on the beam allow the device to be easily mounted and secured to a truck tailgate. The Navarre device is one that utilizes an existing structure related to a pickup truck for use as an affixable tailgate ramp, wherein no extra devices are necessary to be carried within the bed of the truck that are not already present. While providing a unique combination device, the structure of the Navarre devices is one of a constant length beam, wherein the structure of the present invention in one of a telescoping assembly of ramp elements that are stowable and deployable from a larger frame that is securable to a lowered tailgate or similar support structure.
The present invention is a new and improved ramp assembly that provides a continuous ramp platform, wherein gaps between telescoping members is minimized in its construction, and the placement of the ramp relative to the truck bed surface provide minimal steps or drop-offs. The frame of the assembly is one that is securely mounted utilizing a set of magnetic anchors, while providing support for an articulating ramp upper end, allowing modularly with regard to the ramp positioning and the transition between the ramp end, the frame interior and the truck bed surface. In light of devices in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing collapsible tailgate ramp devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.